


Secret Life of a Historical Preteen and the Secret Life of a French Pirate

by FriendvilleFan



Category: American Girl Doll, American Girl Dolls - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendvilleFan/pseuds/FriendvilleFan
Summary: This particular story picks up right where Captured by French Pirates left off. The Captain of the French Pirates let his prisoner go, not knowing how much he would miss her nor how much heartache her absence would cause him. Meanwhile, Marie-Grace is flourishing in her new freedom with her Playroom family but one key piece is missing. Will they find a way to be together at last? Or will the secret of their love go to their graves? When a ruthless Second Mate threatens to undermine the crew and destroy the very thing the Captain loves most, will he do anything to keep Marie-Grace safe, even if it means saying goodbye? A classic love story between pirate and prisoner, a secret he's hiding from his mates and a secret she's keeping from her family, this tale is sure to warm your heart, if a back stabbing second mate doesn't stab it first.





	Secret Life of a Historical Preteen and the Secret Life of a French Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> In order to better understand characters, setting, and story, please read my quick introduction titled, "Welcome to Pretend Friend Ville," first before reading this story so you can have some idea of which American Girl Dolls are involved, who they are and a little background of how they ended up on this adventure this story takes them.

Night was fading and a new day was dawning over the city of Paris as water lapped at the ship’s hull. A black flag raised high above the mainstay and waved proudly in the wind. It was a flag meant to strike fear into the hearts of men. It was an omen of fierce battles with the ruthless raiders who sailed her. It was the mark of pirates, French to be exact. The Captain, who at that moment in time, just happened to be smuggling a prisoner off his ship.

In the dim lighting, no one could tell there was a girl in the burlap sack that was thrown over his shoulder. If anything, it was the Captain who looked suspicious, tip toeing off his own ship. The goal was to get Marie-Grace off his ship and out of France as quickly as possible. Like so many others, this plan called for stealth and perfect timing. But even in the most detailed of schemes, there is always room for something to go wrong.

As The Pirate cautiously crept along, the Second Mate crept up behind him and said rather loudly, “Hey Captain! Where are you going?”

The Captain jumped. “I’m . . . I’m um . . . I’m off to bury some treasure.”

Inside the crammed sack, Marie-Grace smacked a hand to her forehead. Real smooth Pirate, she thought. He won’t suspect a thing now.

The Second mate’s eyes narrowed. “I wasn’t aware that we had any treasure to bury.”

“Well, we do,” said the Pirate. Marie-Grace was pressed up against The Pirate’s back in a rather awkward position and she chose that moment to shift. The whole bag moved instead.

“That’s some lively treasure,” said the Second Mate. “It looks like you’ll need some help. Can I come?”

“NO!” The Pirate said a little too quickly and a little too loudly. “I mean, there’s a Captain’s convention and I’ll be gone all day. Did I mention you’ll be in charge while I’m gone?”

Before the stunned Second Mate could say another word, The Pirate jumped off the ship and hit the dock running. Once they reached a secluded spot a few blocks away, The Pirate set Marie-Grace down.

“That was close,” he said. His hand reached to hers in order to help her up. “And you ma cherie, are awfully heavy for a girl who is only eighteen inches tall.”

Marie-Grace blushed furiously. “At least I wasn’t the one who almost gave us away!”

“Hey! I was doing fine until you moved!”

“You were not! And how is it my fault you almost got us caught?”

“You have no right to argue,” said The Pirate. “You could very well be rotting away in the brig right now.”

Marie-Grace crossed her arms as she turned away from him. “Just take me to the hotel.”

“No.”

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I promised to show you everything here in France and I will.”

Marie-Grace’s face light up into a glorious smile as she threw her arms around his neck. She could hardly dare to believe he cared enough to follow through on his word.

“Oh merci monsieur,” she said with her eyes sparkling up at him.

Surprised, yet strangely pleased, The Captain of the French Pirates looked down into those eyes and said, “It’s my pleasure mademoiselle.”

As they set off for the day's adventures, neither one noticed a shadow crouching in the bushes behind them.

******************************************************************

The sun streaked its last golden rays across the sky as afternoon gave way to evening. A hot air balloon soared over the city with a pirate and his prisoner on board for the ride.

Marie-Grace let out a happy sigh, admiring The Pirate’s silhouette along the skyline. She had the most wonderful day exploring everything France had to offer with the Captain of the French Pirates by her side. He showed her famous cathedral after famous cathedral, boring museum after boring museum, medieval ruins after medieval ruins, and even the catacombs under the city before stopping for lunch at an outrageously expensive restaurant Marie-Grace otherwise never would have went to. Then he took her to secret yet beautiful locations most American tourists never get a chance to see. They strolled through luxurious gardens of the Royal Palace and even snuck in to see the King at work. The Pirate refrained from stealing the crown which was a step in the right direction. Finally, they ended the day with the Eiffel Tower and even though it was undergoing a few repairs due to a few playroom citizens, it was still the highlight for Marie-Grace because it was where The Pirate first held her hand (in a non-rough kidnapping kinda way).

Now with the last drops of sun on her face, Marie-Grace closed her eyes and leaned out over the basket as she listened to The Pirate speak of his adventures on the high sea. His voice was softer now, more like deep rich molasses than when he barked orders at his crew.

“And that is where I met you,” he said. He was closer now with both arms wrapping around her to grip the railing of the basket. Marie-Grace had just relaxed enough to lean back against him when she spotted another balloon with someone awfully familiar in it.

“Marie-Grace and a French dude sitting in a balloon,” shouted Gwen. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, next comes marriage then comes---”

Before Gwen could say more, The Pirate took his dagger and threw it at Gwen’s balloon. POP! Air leaked out sending Gwen hurtling downwards. She shouted something neither Marie-Grace nor The Pirate caught.

The Pirate cleared his throat. “It’s getting late and I should have you back with your family before the crew comes after me or sails away without me.”

“Yeah, we’d better get back to where we belong,” said Marie-Grace with dismay. The day she never wanted to end was now over.

******************************************************************

“Well,” said The Pirate as they reached her family’s hotel. “I guess this is goodbye.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” said Marie-Grace her face downcast and her voice hollow almost as if she’s prefer to be his prisoner.

“Hey,” said The Pirate. He lifted her chin so her eyes met his. Marie-Grace’s heart was pounding but what he said next wasn’t at all what she was hoping to hear. “The secret goes to your grave.”

“Which one? Letting me go or the---”

“Both.” Then the Captain of the French Pirates kissed her cheek and walked down the hall, the task of releasing his prisoner complete.

Marie-Grace’s adopted sister Samantha Parkington chose that moment to walk up behind her from the other half of the hall. “Who was that?”

Marie-Grace sighed as she touched her cheek. “No one, if anyone asks, you never saw him.”

Samantha shrugged. “Okay, whatever you say. Wait, where have you been the last three days?”

******************************************************************

The Pirate walked back to his ship alone, the weight of Marie-Grace’s absence already resting heavily on his mind. He knew he would probably never see her again, and that right now was best because she was much safer far away from him than here with him. It was silly, since she had only been his prisoner for a grand total of two days, but there were still so many subtleties about her that he loved and would miss dearly.

He loved the sound of her musical voice when she was lightly teasing him or even seriously arguing with him. He liked the way the wind playfully blew her skirt around on the deck of his ship and the innocence in her eyes as she questioned his commands. But mostly, he loved the way she fit so perfectly in his arms even if she was blowing snot all over him.

The Pirate shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn’t waste time thinking about things that could never be. It was his duty as Captain to put his personal life last and the welfare of his crew first and if that meant never seeing Marie-Grace again then so be it.

******************************************************************

The next morning, Marie-Grace woke to a roomful of questions as the playroom people demanded to know where she had been. Why is it, she thought, that when I was gone they made no attempt to rescue me but now they want to know where I was?

“Guys!” Samantha called over the noise, “Leave Marie-Grace alone! Where she has been is her business and you have no right to pry!”

“It’s alright Samantha,” said Marie-Grace. “I’ll tell them.”

“You will?” Samantha said in disbelief.

Bitty Fatterson hugged Marie-Grace as she squealed with delight, “Yes! I knew you weren’t like the other Big Girls!”

“Well, out with it!” said Gwen “Where have you been?”

“I was kidnapped by pirates.”

This started an uproar as everyone gasped in a mix of shock and horror.

“What?!” demanded Felicity. 

“Why?” asked Emily.

“How?!” cried Big D.

Gwen said, “Is that the guy I saw you with in---”

“Why is that so shocking?” Marie-Grace interrupted. “You guys do crazier things every day.”

“True,” said Felicity, “but never anything with pirates.”

“Yeah,” said Gwen. “And you’re new to PFV. Most newcomers are too conflicted, homesick, and confused to take part in any action so if you really were captured by pirates and lived to tell about it then I’m impressed.”

Felicity said, “So how did you make it back here if you were a prisoner?”

Emily felt brave enough to ask, “Did they let you go?”

Gwen laughed before Marie-Grace could panic. “Yeah, and Bitty is president.”

“Hey!” said Bitty. “It could happen.”

“No, it couldn’t.”

“I escaped,” Marie-Grace said quietly.

“What?!”

“Where?!”

“When?!”

“How?!”

“Guys!” Samantha shouted. “Does it matter? She’s here now and our plane is going to leave without us! I suggest you stop talking and get packed!”

It’s truly amazing how much influence Samantha has over them, thought Marie-Grace as the room got quiet and everyone closed up their suitcases. Almost like a captain, she thought which immediately sent her mind to thinking about the French Pirate.

“We’re still going to Sweden?” Marie-Grace asked Samantha.

Samantha shook her head. “No, there’s been a change of plans. We’re going home.”

“What! Why?”

“This vacation has gone on long enough and we’re all a little homesick. Plus, I’m tired of apologizing to foreign governments for destroying famous landmarks.” Samantha glared at Emily.

“Sorry,” Emily mumbled.

“Anyway,” Samantha continued. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“No . . .” Marie-Grace began then realized what she was asking. The Pirate though she’d be in Europe so he might head to the Americas to avoid running into her. But what were the odds he’d come to Boston?

“No,” Marie-Grace said firmly. “We’re all set.”

“Are you sure?” Samantha asked.

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure.”

“Okay, then let’s go home.”

******************************************************************

“Alright Crew!” The Captain announced. “We’ve searched the entire European continent for her yet we still haven’t found her.”

“Except Paris,” muttered the Second Mate.

“What did you say?” The Pirate demanded.

“Nothing,” called the Second Mate as the closest two mimes snickered silently.

“I propose we give that tower mission another try because we didn’t quite succeed last time.”

“It’s more like we failed miserably,” grumbled the Second Mate.

“Okay, what is wrong with you?” said The Pirate.

“Me?!” cried the Second Mate. “You’re the one who is in love with the prisoner!”

The mimes gaped in astonishment.

“I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!” The Pirate bellowed.

“Oh yeah,” said the Second Mate. “Then you wouldn’t mind showing us exactly where she is!”

“I don’t know where she is!” The Pirate protested which was actually true.

“Liar!”

The mimes egged them on by mouthing the words: “Fight! Fight! Fight!” A few even put their fists up as a demonstration.

The Second Mate said, “If it’s a fight they want then it’s a fight they’re going to get!”

But the Captain was already shaking his head. “No, I refuse to fight you.”

“Why? Are you afraid to lose?”

“No I---”

“The poor Captain,” mocked the Second Mate, “too weak and powerless to fight his own crew!”

The truth of the matter was that the Captain was shocked his Second Mate was insisting on fighting. It didn’t make sense, it didn’t sound like his friend at all but the Captain didn’t realize that was because it wasn’t his friend standing here on deck with him.

“Fine,” said The Pirate. “If you must insist, then we’ll have a duel tomorrow on shore at noon. Weapon of choice, swords of course.” This is how it’s done in the Pirate world. All fights, whether they are between the Captain, quartermaster, or lowest cabin boy, should be settled on land in a proper manner (well, as proper as you can get with pirates). 

“To the death!” added the Second Mate.

“No,” the Captain said sternly.

“Oh, so the Captain is afraid of dying!”

“No,” said The Pirate with a hint of danger coating his voice. “I just don’t want to be forced to kill you.”

******************************************************************

Everyone prepared for the duel. Bets were placed because all pirates, even mimes, are fond of gambling. As the captain cleaned and sharpened his sword, he thought of Marie-Grace. If he did die, it saddened him to think that he never got the chance to see her one last time. He knew she would be against the duel and if she were here she’d probably say something like: Why are you doing this? You could be killed!

And he would reply: I have no choice. To keep my position as Captain I must stamp out any and all resistance or they’ll mutiny.

She would protest: But he’s your friend! 

He would say sadly: Not tomorrow, because at noon we’ll be two young men fighting for our lives.

******************************************************************

The bright blue sky seemed endless as it stretched on for miles while the plane soared across the Atlantic Ocean. Its destination was Logan airport in Boston Massachusetts which happens to be owned by the Playroom’s very own Logan.

Marie-Grace had a window seat next to Bitty Fatterson, her youngest adopted sister. Marie-Grace closed her eyes as she rested her head against the cold window pane. This was only her second or third plane ride but coming from 1853 it was more than a little frightening to find herself miles off the ground in a metal box that flies. She thought longingly of the solid deck of the pirate ship as she rode smoothly over the waves. The Captain of the French Pirates didn’t need to be suspended this high in the atmosphere to cross the Atlantic.

“Oh, Marie-Grace!” Bitty said in a singsongy voice.

“What is it now, Bitty?” Marie-Grace had never had mal de mer and now she was wondering if there was such a thing as being plane sick. 

“Tell me a story!”

“No,” said Marie-Grace.

“Why not?”

“Maybe if you asked nicely . . .”

“Okay, please tell me a story now. I’m bored!”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes!”

Marie-Grace thought for a moment, and then clutched the arm of her seat as the plane hit more turbulence. Right now, she’d rather be climbing the rigging because at least The Pirate would be there to catch her.

“Well,” said Bitty. “I’m waiting!”

Marie-Grace sighed, “Fine. Once upon a time---”

“Heard it!”

“Do you want a story or not?”

“Yes, but not that one!”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say yet,” said Marie-Grace. “Once upon a time there was a pirate crew of mimes.”

“Mimes?” said Bitty wrinkling her nose. “That’s not weird.”

Marie-Grace laughed. “It’s more creepy and unsettling than anything else. But this story isn’t about them, it’s about their Captain.”

“I’m not sure I like this story.”

“Trust me; it gets better because one day the Captain takes a girl prisoner.”

Bitty thought hard for a minute. “Is this a true story?”

“No of course not, what makes you say that? This story is completely fictional and all references to persons real or imagined are completely accidental.”

“If you say so,” said Bitty F.

“After a long time, more than two days because that would just be absurd, I think they fell in love.”

“You think? You don’t even know? What kind of narrator are you?”

Marie-Grace ignored Bitty, her mind already lost to the plot of the story. “He gave her the biggest adventure of her life and yet she was a prisoner still. If he let her go, they’d both be in danger from the crew. But despite the personal risk, he did let her go, not knowing she would miss him terribly. They never saw each other again. He died in battle and for the rest of her life she wondered what became of the pirate captain who had stolen her heart. But she lived in the nuthouse so her life was over quickly. The end.”

“That’s the worst story I’ve ever heard!” said Bitty. “And I’ve sat through Samantha’s and trust me, that is really saying something.”

As Bitty flagged down the flight attendant, Marie-Grace stared out the window wondering what her pirate captain was doing. She hoped it wasn’t dying in battle.

******************************************************************

Swords crashed, blood flowed the battle had begun. The Captain and his Second Mate fought ruthlessly as pirates should. They parried, thrust, cut, and did every sneaky underhanded move they could think of as they waited for the other to tire first.

“Are you prepared to die, Captain?” the Second Mate said. “Or are you wishing you could have seen your girlfriend one last time?”

“She is not my girlfriend!” The Pirate growled as he shoved the Second Mate back in a burst of strength. “And if I die, I’m taking you with me!”

“Oh, I doubt that.”

The Captain said nothing, knowing if he rose to the bait he might make an error that proved fatal.

“Come and get me, Captain!” the Second Mate taunted as he danced out of the Captain’s reach. “You know you want to!”

Again the Captain ignored him but by now he knew something was seriously wrong with his friend. This wasn’t the person he had met all those years ago at the orphanage.

“You know,” said the Second Mate casually as they parried back and forth. “Maybe once I’m done with you, I’ll go after the prisoner. What was her name again? Oh yeah, it’s---”

What The Pirate did then was so unexpected and happened in such a split second the Second Mate could only gape in amazement. The Pirate didn’t care if he was threatened but if Marie-Grace was brought into it, then he was not a man to cross. The Pirate crouched low and grabbed the hilt of the Second Mate’s sword all while keeping his own sword aimed at the Second Mate’s throat. The Captain lunged to his feet and now there were two swords aimed for the Second Mate’s heart.

“You were saying,” The Pirate snarled.

The Second Mate only smiled and dashed to the side. The Pirate thrust the sword in his left hand centimeters away from the Second Mate’s flesh. The Second Mate darted to the right and the Captain’s other sword followed as he growled deep, low, and dangerous, “DON’T----”

To the left, “YOU----”

To the right, “EVER----”

To the left, “DARE----”

To the right and back again, “TOUCH MARIE-GRACE----”

Until finally the Captain had the Second Mate locked in a position where he could kill him if he chose, “Or I swear I will make the rest of your life living agony.”

The Second Mate was certain he was going to die when The Pirate sent both swords clattering to the sand. The captain looked him in the eye and said, “We’ve been friends far too long for it to end like this.”

Then The Pirate stalked back to his ship confused by his friend’s actions but more determined to protect Marie-Grace than ever before.

******************************************************************

A week had passed since they left Paris and being back in the Playroom held some challenges for Marie-Grace. First and foremost she was still considerably new to PFV and the shock of being in this future world with magic and a whole new family hadn’t yet worn off. Second, she was homesick and missing Cécile who was still back in 1853. Everyone in the Playroom has a best friend from their time who they do everything with. To not have a best friend left one lonely or a third wheel which was exactly how Marie-Grace was feeling. Samantha assured her someone would be coming in a month's’ time on give me presents day for the Jackie half of the family. But even then it might not be Cécile. There was talk of this other girl, Caroline from 1812. Marie-Grace hoped with all her heart that it would be Cécile but it was not her decision to make. For now though, Marie-Grace spent all her waking hours with the Bitties who were more than delighted that a Big Girl wanted to hang out with them.

“We’re going to have so much fun Marie-Grace,” said Bitty F.

“Yeah,” added Bitty Q. “We still have so much to teach you about magic, history and PFV in general.”

“Did you know----?” 

Marie-Grace had stopped listening a long time ago. Most of what the Bitties “teach” her isn’t accurate anyway. Unlike most Playroom citizens, Marie-Grace likes the babies and finds them only slightly annoying. She feels responsible for them because they are young children growing up in the craziest house on earth and they are lacking in parental care on all fronts. Samantha and Nellie could only do so much and so Marie-Grace took it upon herself to look after them. But taking care of them is one thing and putting up with their endless chatter is another. After a while, Marie-Grace would tune them out while trying to look like she was listening. 

Today, Marie-Grace daydreamed about what it would be like if Cécile ever came to PFV and how Marie-Grace hoped they could explore this strange new world together. Then her thoughts would turn suddenly to the French Pirates or more precisely their Captain. She remembered every detail of their time together vividly in her mind’s eye. She knew she would never see him again and that was probably best, yet one corner of her heart couldn’t help holding onto hope. After all, if magic, planes, time travel and who knows what else were possible then anything could happen.

“Marie-Grace!” Bitty Q. said sharply. “Are you even listening?”

“Huh?” said Marie-Grace a bit dazed and a little love-struck at the thought of meeting her Pirate Captain again.

“She’s not even listening?!” Bitty F. shouted in outrage. “How will she ever learn anything?”

“I guess we’ll just have to start over,” said Bitty Quansa.

Marie-Grace suppressed a groan. Maybe this Caroline girl won’t be so bad, she thought. Anything was bound to be better than this.

******************************************************************

Since Marie-Grace was vacationing in Europe, or so The Pirate thought, and he didn’t want the Second Mate anywhere near her, The Captain of the French Pirates reasoned that the best course of action was to set sail for the new world. And where else in America is a better place to go than Boston?

“Set sail for Boston!” commanded the Captain.

“Why?” said the Second Mate. “That’s on the other side of the world!”

The more oceans between you and Marie-Grace the better, thought The Pirate. “You want to know why?” he heard himself saying. “Then I’ll tell you why, mimes strike up the music!”

The way to any crew’s heart, no matter how rough, tough, deadly, or silent they were is through a big musical number.

“We are the pirates who can do anything, we travel and save the world, and if you ask us to do anything, we will stand up and save the day.”

Only now did The Pirate distantly remember the Playroom was located somewhere in Massachusetts, near but not actually in the city of Boston.

“Well we always go to Greenland, and we’ve even been to Denver, and we’ve buried treasure in both St. Louie and St. Paul, we’ve already been to Moscow, and we’ve been to Tampa, but we’ve never been to Boston in the winter!”

If his crew wasn’t made of mimes, The Pirate would have passed off the mic a long time ago.

“We are the pirates who can do anything, we travel and save the world, and if you ask us to do anything, we will stand up and save the day.

“We always hoist the mainsail, and we all swabbed the poop deck, we constantly veer starboard, cause we always help in steering, we’ve all walked the gangplank, though we’ve never owned a parrot and we’ve never been to Boston in the winter!” 

The Second Mate stepped up for a turn. “I like to pluck rosters, and I’m very good at ping-pong, I’ve even thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall, I’m always kissing chipmunks, and we’ve have had head lice and a bit of scurvy, but we’ve never been to Boston in the winter!” 

The Pirate looked at him, but didn’t comment as they went to sing the chorus together. “We are the pirates who can do anything, we travel and save the world, and if you ask us to do anything, we will stand up and save the day.”

The Second Mate continued. “I’ve already licked a spark-plug, and I’ve even sniffed a stink bug, I’m always painting daisies on a big red rubber ball, I like to bathe in yogurt, but I’ve never been to Boston in the winter!”

All the mimes were dancing and enjoying themselves by the time they lined for the big finish. “We are the pirates who can do anything, we travel and save the world, and if you ask us to do anything, we will stand up and save the day.”

The last thing the French Pirate wanted to do was bring danger to Marie-Grace, and that was exactly what he was unknowingly going to do.

******************************************************************

Marie-Grace happened to be in the city that night, the one when the pirates arrived. Nighttime is when the Playroom comes alive and its residents all creep out into the streets to conduct their secret lives behind each other’s backs. Lately, Bitty Quansa has been taking skydiving lessons and Marie-Grace, overprotective mother hen that she is, walks her there and home each night, since with magic the Playroom is in walking distance of the city.

During the lesson, Marie-Grace was free to do as she pleased and tonight she happened to be taking a stroll down by the docks. The harbor, she discovered, may be buzzing with light and activity during the day, but was awfully quiet and spooky at night.

The golden glow of the street lamps shone on the unfurled sails of a ship as she eased her way into the harbor. Marie-Grace gasped to realize she recognized that ship. Her heart was pounding with every step and her mind whirled with possibilities. She remembered all The Pirate’s warnings about the crew and decided to keep going until she was eventually hidden in the shadows of an alleyway a few blocks away. She heard a stomp, stomp of heavy boots on the pavement and her worst nightmare seemed to be coming true as a figure of a man kept coming closer. The hairs of her neck stood on end as she saw a sword gleaming off his left hip in the moonlight. But as he came closer, Marie-Grace realized who it was and she ran to him with all her might. He caught her in his arms as she clung onto him mumbling something about the Playroom, why was he here if it was so dangerous, and how much she missed him when she thought she’d never see him again.

The Captain of the French Pirates laughed and kissed the top of her head, feeling happier than he’d ever been in his whole life. Once, he had no idea the how the mere presence of one person could change his whole outlook on life. “Life was unbearable without you,” he murmured so softly she almost didn’t hear.

After a few fleeting moments passed, Marie-Grace felt brave enough to ask, “What are you doing here?”

He was looking at her intently with concern and longing written on his features as he returned the question. “What are you doing here?”

“Um . . . I live here.”

“Yeah, but you’re supposed to be on vacation!”

“Change of plan?” Marie-Grace said meekly.

“That’s no excuse! If the crew or rather the Second Mate finds you then . . .” he stopped not wanting to admit his next thought aloud. And if any harm comes to you then I’ll never be able to live with myself.

“Well then,” said Marie-Grace. “Why come? Why bother taking that risk when you didn’t have to?”

The same thing occurred to The Pirate and the best answer he could come up with was not one he wanted to share. “You’d rather I leave?”

“No!” Marie-Grace shouted hastily before adding in a whisper, “S’il vous plait, don’t go.”

“I won’t ever leave you willingly again,” The Pirate promised. “But we both need to use extreme caution.”

“It was nice, really nice,” she amended, “seeing you again, but I need to get Bitty from skydiving and----”

The Pirate broke her off with a kiss, surprising them both. “The secret of this kiss also goes to your grave,” he murmured.

That is not the most romantic thing a girl wants to hear while she’s being kissed, but Marie-Grace agreed nonetheless. After a while, she tore herself away from him. “I have to go.”

“Wait!” He grabbed her hand. “Meet me here tomorrow, same time, same place.”

Marie-Grace nodded and he released her sending her on her way.

******************************************************************

Thus began their secret life together, midnight meetings during Bitty Quansa’s skydiving lessons. Sometimes they would just sit and talk about their day over a picnic in a dark alley, sometimes they would do a little more than talk and other times they strolled through the city of Boston enjoying their precious yet limited time together. All of this felt particularly scandalous to Marie-Grace who was coming from a time when it wasn’t proper for young men and women to be alone together for five minutes without a chaperone.

In the secret of the night, Marie-Grace and The French Pirate began to really get to know one another. Almost every night, they saw another side of the other person they never knew existed. To The Pirate, it was like watching a fleur blossom and bloom before his very eye. To Marie-Grace, it was like discovering a thrill of a lifetime only to realize there was more to the adventure than she’d ever dared to imagine. 

But during the day they each lived separate lives that were spiraling in different directions. The French Pirate found himself having more and more of his crew not wanting to do as he commanded and siding with the Second Mate. He knew it was only a matter of time before they kicked him out of the Captain’s quarters and mutinied all together. Marie-Grace on the other hand, was getting more used to the Playroom, how this future world works, and the crazy people she now calls family. It was still tough without a friend to share it with yet she managed by looking forward to each night spent with The Pirate, even if they had to keep it a secret.

But they weren’t the only ones who wandered from their beds at night. Mimes roamed the streets of Boston, trapped in invisible boxes, running down nonexistent stair cases, and doing other mimish things as The Pirate roamed those very streets with Marie-Grace. The Pirate let his guard down in her company so perhaps that’s why he didn’t notice them. Mimes are also a very common sight in Paris so to see one out the corner of his eye now wasn’t too alarming. Except this wasn’t Paris and these weren’t just any random mimes.

The Pirate and Marie-Grace walked by the alleyway between two buildings unaware of a villain hiding in the shadows. He laughed evilly as sparks flew off his body, like he wasn’t human and instead a creature created out of metal.

“With him so in love,” said the villain, “it will be easy to set the crew free.”

******************************************************************

The Babies were bored one day, having already taught Marie-Grace everything about PFV, so they decided to put on a show. It was more of a dance recital than a play but it would be the start of a long and famous directing career run by the Bitties.

“Marie-Grace and Parker!” called Bitty F. off the clipboard she was holding. “You’re needed on stage pronto! Bitty is running your number now!”

“But my dress won’t close!” said Parker. “And why am I wearing a dress again?”

Bitty sighed angrily. “There’s no time for that now! Give me the duct tape.”

As Bitty was taping Parker together, Marie-Grace glanced at the clock and groaned inwardly. Today she received a note from The Pirate for an emergency meeting. She hoped it wasn’t too urgent because it looked like she wasn’t going to make it there anytime soon.

“Where are the people for ‘One Dance’?!” shouted Bitty Q. “They should have been on stage ten minutes ago! Are they coming or what?”

Bitty F. shoved them out there and they all heard a loud rip as Parker’s dress fell off. “They’re ready Bitty!”

“But I’m naked!” Parker protested.

“Do it in your underwear for all I care,” said Bitty Q. “We’re behind schedule!”

“Cue lights,” said Bitty F. into her headset. “And cue music.”

The intro began and Big D., who was not allowed anywhere near the spotlight used magic to create stunning special effects.

There is music in the air

It’s in two

Marie-Grace entered via stage right as some other kid entered stage left.

No maybe three

Parker danced onto the stage in his underwear.

Or maybe four

Another kid entered.

And I see they dressed in white

With two feet that feel so light

It’s as though they’ve never ever touched the floor

 

One dance

Just you and me

Beneath the moon, beside the sea

One Da-----

“Cut!” said Bitty Q. as she glared at Marie-Grace. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Um . . . dancing?”

“Really, because that’s not what I saw. And Parker!”

Parker looked up from taping his dress together.

“That was pitiful! Let’s do it again only this time I’m going to show you how it’s done. Bitty, music please.”

They began again only this time Marie-Grace craned her neck over to see what Bitty was doing and clumsily tried to copy her movements.

“Cut! No, no, no,” said Bitty Q. “Don’t do what I’m doing, do something you’re capable of!”

The day wore on, the same stop and restart pattern in effect. With enough coaching, Marie-Grace was finally able to put on a decent enough dance. Dancing was clearly not her strong suit. She was much better at singing and acting.

When the Babies finally stopped for a late lunch, Marie-Grace snuck out of the theater and began running to where The Pirate was waiting for her, if he was still there. It had been so many hours since their set rendezvous time and Marie-Grace was worried he thought she stood him up. She had to take the long way to get there because she wasn’t familiar enough with magic yet to just appear there. And on the long way, there were many melted slushy mud/ ice puddles that don’t mix well with white dresses. By the time she arrived her dress was tattered and mud splattered. I guess Parker won’t be the only one up there in his underwear, she thought. Then realized she was completely alone, The Pirate was nowhere to be found. Marie-Grace was kicking herself for not sending a messenger ahead when she heard a voice in the alleyway behind her.

“Bonjour, ma cherie Ti-Marie, where have you been?” 

******************************************************************

“Hey Bitty!” said Bitty F. smacking her lips together as she finished lunch. “Have you seen Marie-Grace?”

“No, but she must be around here somewhere,” said Bitty Q.

“I haven’t seen her since this morning.”

“Well, we need to find her because “One Dance” still needs a lot of help.”

“Marie-Grace?” said Parker a little slow on the uptake. “I saw her sneak out of the building a little over an hour ago.”

“What?!” exclaimed both Bitties.

“Yeah, it looked like she was in a rush to get out of here.”

“And you didn’t think to follow her?” said Bitty F.

Parker shrugged. “It didn’t seem important.”

“Didn’t seem . . .? You know what? Bitty, you hold down the fort. I’m going after her,” said Bitty Q.

*****************************************************************

Bitty appeared in the shadows of a dark alley to see Marie-Grace with a young man who, judging by the sword, was clearly a pirate. Quickly, Bitty used magic to make herself invisible as she listened in to their conversation.

“Bonjour, ma cherie Ti-Marie, where have you been?”

“I’m sorry,” gasped Marie-Grace utterly breathless from running. “But there is this show I’m in an----”

The Pirate raised an eyebrow. “Dressed like that?”

Marie-Grace ignored him as she tried to explain. “The Babies----”

He put up a hand. “Say no more,” he said and with a snap of his fingers her dress was mended, clean, and much more comfortable than before.

“How did you----?”

The Pirate Captain smiled. “It’s magic. You should really learn to use it. Now, on to important matters.” Even though he had been waiting for at least five hours, The Pirate decided that if Marie-Grace says she couldn’t get here, then she couldn’t get here, end of story no questions asked no matter how frustrating those five hours had been.

“What did you need to see me about?” she asked.

“The crew is getting restless and it’s only a matter of time before they find out about you know what.”

In the shadows, Bitty Q. frowned as she tried to understand what they were saying. Even though most of it was in English, their cryptic words confused her.

The Pirate continued, “I came to say au revoir and that we’re leaving, the crew and I.”

“What! But-----”

The Pirate hushed her and took hold of her hand to gaze deep into her eyes. “It’s too dangerous, Ti-Marie I enjoyed our time together just as much as you did but it’s over. Tonight, I’m going to French Canada or rather Quebec. It’s nearby but the crew would be even more suspicious if we went all the way back to France.”

Marie-Grace hung her head but she knew their midnight meetings couldn’t last forever. “When can I see you again?”

“Hopefully never,” he said without thinking.

Marie-Grace looked up at him.

“I meant,” said The Pirate, “soon, very soon. I’ll contact you. Don’t try to find me.”

Before Marie-Grace could respond, Bitty Baby slipped on a banana peel and came tumbling in to land neatly between her adopted cousin and the strange pirate man. “Hi!” she said and looking up into The Pirate’s face she decided to make a little mischief. “You’re handsome. No wonder Marie-Grace likes you so much.”

The Pirate was more than a little surprised but what could you expect from Playroom citizens.

“Bitty!” said Marie-Grace sharply with her hands on her hips. “What are you doing here? Were you eavesdropping?”

“Maybe.”

She dragged Bitty to her feet. “Come on, we’re leaving.”

“Aw, but it’s just getting interesting! And I have a few questions for you.” Bitty Q. turned to The Pirate.

“No, you don’t,” said Marie-Grace as she pulled her along.

As they started to leave, Marie-Grace waved and whispered over her shoulder at The Pirate, “Bon voyage my Pirate Captain.”

“Au revoir, ma cherie Ti-Marie.”

******************************************************************

Just in time for the show, the Playroom was abuzz with rumors about Marie-Grace and the young man she had been seen with. Gwen and Bitty Q. concluded that the guy Gwen had seen her with in the hot air balloon was the same guy Bitty Q. saw her with that afternoon. Felicity remembered Marie-Grace mentioning she had been kidnapped and Felicity declared that same man must have been her captor. They all reasoned he must be a pirate because why else would you carry a sword and hang around the harbor?

What none of them could figure out was what this pirate wanted with Marie-Grace. Gwen strongly believed he brainwashed her and was using her to spy on the Playroom so he could slit their throats and steal their stuff. Felicity was certain he was paid by a vengeful villain they had already defeated to pick them off one by one and Marie-Grace had turned traitor to save her own skin. Samantha, however, had a good idea of the truth and somewhat approved of Marie-Grace’s growing relationship with The French Pirate. As the Playroom’s lightest sleeper, she had seen Marie-Grace sneak out each night without fail. Knowing her family the way she did, Samantha didn’t need to follow her to know exactly what she was up to.

For the show, Samantha and her best friend Nellie O'Malley sat down in the “seats no one would pay good money for” as the Babies instructed. They were quietly discussing Marie-Grace and The Pirate when the Captain of the French Pirates wandered into the auditorium. He had to leave his sword at the door of course, but that didn’t stop him from sitting in the fancy, comfy, expensive, reserved seats in the very front row.

“Speak of the devil,” muttered Samantha as she nudged Nellie and eyed The Pirate.

“What?” said Nellie and then seeing The Pirate stated, “Well, he’s handsome, I suppose.” 

“You suppose? Look at him! He’s almost perfect! He could do without the scar though.”

“True,” Nellie agreed. “But he’s a pirate! Are you sure we shouldn’t intervene?”

“I don’t know,” said Samantha. “Maybe we should give him a chance. I mean, how would you feel if you were Marie-Grace right now?”

“Okay,” said Nellie. “And if he is her true love, then there’s nothing we can do to stop it anyway. But if he gives her any trouble, then he’s going to wish he hadn’t messed with the Playroom in the first place.”

“I’m with you on that one, Nellie. Let’s keep a close eye and see how this all plays out, shall we?”

******************************************************************

The backstage area was in turmoil. The only thing separating the dressing rooms from the audience was a chalkboard, a curtain, and a soundproof bubble Parker installed at the last minute to keep the chaos contained.

“Parker! Why aren’t you dressed yet?” Bitty F. demanded.

“My dress is itchy!” Parker whined. “And Bitty said I could do it in my underwear.”

“That was a figure of speech!” said Bitty Q. “Now put it on or I’m going to glue it to you myself!”

“Bitty,” said Big D.

“What!?” Bitty Q. shouted in exasperation. “What is it now?”

Big D. gulped. “Um, we’re having a CD crisis and the delivery guys dropped the fancy magical special effects machine in the snow.”

Bitty Q. growled in frustration as she went to attend to these matters.

Meanwhile, Marie-Grace was so nervous she felt like crawling under a rock and staying there for the rest of her life. Never before did she perform in front of an audience this large. And as she peaked over the chalkboard for the millionth time, she saw a young man sitting in the front row. His presence sent her heart pounding even faster and made her fear of the stage all the more real.

“What are you doing here?” she whispered, her throat suddenly dry and the need to escape all the more dire, “I thought you left.”

The Captain of the French Pirates felt someone looking at him and he turned his head to see Marie-Grace staring up at him wide eyed and fearful. He smiled, for she must know by now that she had nothing to fear from him. To reassure her, he waved and mouthed the words, “Bonne chance, mon amie.”

But the intense weight of his gaze did nothing to reassure her and she wondered how she would ever dance before him. Marie-Grace turned away from him and announced to the Babies, “I can’t do the show!”

“Nonsense!” said Bitty F. “The show must go on! Parker, pin her down, we’re about to start!”

Despite being behind schedule all day, the Babies managed to start the show on time. In the audience, the Pirate Captain yawned as he flipped through his program. This show could drag on for hours! He suddenly regretted coming and was inching his way towards the door when what he heard next made him pause:

There is music in the air

Can you hear it?

It’s in two

Then Marie-Grace danced onto the stage and the Pirate sat back down, transfixed with eyes for her alone.

No maybe three

Parker entered stage right with duct tape dragging behind his dress. 

Or maybe four

I see they dressed in white

With two feet that feel so light

It’s as though they’ve never ever touched the floor

And even though Marie-Grace wasn’t the greatest dancer around, the French Pirate couldn’t help gazing at her like she was. She’s beautiful up there, he thought, perfect in ways a pirate could never be.

Once dance

Just you and me

Beneath the moon beside the sea

One dance and it’s happily ever after

Marie-Grace’s nerves seemed to fade away as she focused on dancing for an audience of one. She knew exactly who she wanted to share that one dance with.

One dance

And he will see

We’re not so different you and me

Just us two

Me and you

One dance

 

There are stars that fill the night

Can you see them?

Backstage, Big D. pressed a big red button to light up a beautiful and magical backdrop on the ceiling of the auditorium where she had spent all day gluing the alien star dust.

There are two or three or gee, a million more

And I see you in their light

Who me? A dance alright

Just to move and glide with you across the floor

The Pirate suddenly found himself longing to take her away to his ship where he could dance with her away from the prying eyes of the stage. He longed to hold her in his arms as she glided across the deck, dancing to the music of the waves. All he wanted was one dance that was different from the jigs and reels they had danced that night at the party with the crew. But most of all, the Captain French Pirates wanted to finally and truly get a chance to be with Marie-Grace yet knew he was asking for the impossible. 

One dance

Just you and me

Beneath the moon beside the sea

One dance and it’s happily ever after

 

One dance

And you will see

We’re not so different

You and me

Just us two

Dream come true

One dance

******************************************************************

As soon as the song was over, Samantha saw The Pirate sneak out the back door. “Alright Nellie, there he goes. Let’s follow him.”

“Aw, do we have to?”

“This is our chance to find out what his intentions are towards Marie-Grace!”

“I don’t know Samantha,” said Nellie. “I don’t think that is any of our business.”

“Do you want to stay here? This show is more boring than one of Grandmary’s old lectures on being proper.”

“You’re right, let’s get out of here.”

******************************************************************

Samantha’s knuckles rapped sharply on the solid wood door to the Captain’s quarters. She heard a gruff, “Entrez!” as she and Nellie shoved their way in. 

Before The Pirate even had a chance to react Nellie screamed, “Who are you and what do you want with Marie-Grace!”

The Pirate was on his feet with his sword drawn in an instant. “And who are you to come aboard my ship uninvited?”

“What my friend here means,” said Samantha nudging her way between the sword and Nellie. She bobbed a clumsy curtsy, “How do you do? I’m Samantha and this is Nellie. We’re here from the Playro---”

“You again!” the Pirate’s eyes blazed as he re-sheathed his sword. “What do you want now?”

“We want to know what a pirate like you wants with our sweet, innocent, little Marie-Grace!” said Nellie. 

“Marie-Grace? That’s what this is about?”

“What else would this be about?” said Samantha. “Marie-Grace is part of our family and families stand by each other.”

“Not all families,” grumbled The Pirate thinking back to his own childhood.

Nellie ignored him. “And we’re not so sure we want her off gallivanting around with a treasure stealing, scoundrel of a sea dog like you!”

“Yeah, what she said!” added Samantha. “So tell us exactly what is going on between the two of you or I’ll forbid her from ever seeing you again!”

“Forbid?” Nellie whispered to Samantha. “Isn’t that a little extreme?”

“Yes,” Samantha hissed back. “But I’m not actually going to do it. I just want him to think I will. When dealing with bad boys, Nellie, you have to lay down the law.”

“But you girls forget,” said The Pirate dropping his voice down to a low whisper. “Pirates obey no laws.”

“Oh no,” whispered Nellie. “He heard us. What do we do now?”

“We don’t panic, that’s for sure,” Samantha whispered. She cleared her throat before addressing The Pirate. “We know you’re a pirate and all, but can you please just tell us what the heck is happening between you and Marie-Grace?”

“Nothing is happening,” said The Pirate. “We’re just friends, that’s it.”

“Oh for Pete’s sake,” said Nellie. “This is getting us nowhere. We should have just asked Marie-Grace.”

Samantha exclaimed, “No! Do you have any idea how awkward and uncomfortable that would be?”

“And you think this is any better?”

“Ladies please,” said The Pirate, “no fighting. If we’re done here, would you mind getting out of my office and off of my ship?”

“Gladly,” said Nellie. “Come on, Samantha, let’s get out of here.”

Samantha waved her away, “In a minute.”

Nellie sighed in frustration as she left the building. As soon as they were alone, Samantha slammed the door shut behind her and said, “Listen buddy, I don’t know what your problem is, but I need to run a full background check starting with the day you were born to why you’re nosing around in Boston today.”

“And what if I don’t think that’s any of your business?”

“If you plan on continually kissing my sister, then I have a right to know.”

The Pirate’s face flushed a deep red. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, trim the sails a bit there girly, who said anything about kissing?”

Samantha rolled her eyes. “You’re so obviously in love I’d be surprised if you haven’t already.”

The Pirate was about to make a snarky remark when the ship heaved starboard and there was a ruckus on deck. The Captain flew open the door to his quarters when he and Samantha suddenly found themselves standing in the brig.

Samantha turned an accusing glare on The Pirate. “What did you do that for?”

The Pirate shook his head. “It wasn’t me.” He wasn’t even all that shocked; he knew this day was coming. 

Just then, the Second Mate came thundering down the stairs. “Well, well, well, at long last the high and mighty captain stands where he belongs.”

“What have I ever done to you?” The Pirate growled in anger at the injustice.

Samantha looked back and forth between the two pirates and decided to stay silent, things were about to get very interesting.

“What haven’t you done?” countered the Second Mate. “You pretended to be my friend all those years ago in the orphanage only to make me second mate! We both know I deserved to be Captain or at the very least first mate!”

The Pirate hung his head in shame; he would always regret that mistake.

“You brought aboard a prisoner only to set her free and you enslaved those poor innocent mimes to do all your dirty work for you!”

“WHAT!” cried The Pirate. “The mimes have nothing to do with anything! They knew what they were in for when they signed up; they are cowards to desert with you now! And as for Marie-Grace. . .”

The Second Mate said nastily, “It’s only ever about that girl with you isn’t it? Ever since you met her you’ve been acting a loopy. She’s just another reason why you’ve found yourself in this predicament.”

The Pirate’s eyes could burn steal there was so much fury in them. “Marie-Grace is a better friend than you’ll ever be! I was wrong to take her prisoner and I don’t think I can ever forgive myself for putting her in danger.”

Samantha nodded in approval. He must really love her then she thought and she sighed sadly, what I would give for a guy like that.

The Second Mate only laughed. “So sweet of you to say so, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it when I tell her.”

“Stay away from her or else I swear I’ll-----”

“Or else you’ll do what? Locked behind those bars the only thing you’re good for is becoming a prisoner yourself. I can do whatever I want to your precious Marie-Grace and you won’t be there to stop me! Unless . . . there is one way to save her, of course.”

“What do you want from me?” said the defeated Captain.

The Second Mate said, “What I want is for you to die a slow and painful death while I make off with your crew.”

With that, the Second Mate disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving his best friend to die with his own sinking ship as a coffin.

******************************************************************

“Samantha, how do you think we should approach Marie-Grace?” asked Nellie oblivious to the fact that Samantha wasn’t following her. “I mean, the interrogation tactic won’t work for her like it did for The Pirate but it never hurts to try.”

When there was no response, Nellie turned around. “Samantha! Where is that girl,” she muttered. Just then, her ear chip rang.

“Nellie!” It was Samantha. “The Pirate and I are trapped in the brig. The Second Mate ran off with the crew. Come save us!”

“What?!” cried Nellie. “So the Captain is a prisoner on his own ship?”

“Yep,” said Samantha. “And so I am! So stop talking and save us!”

“Alright, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Samantha huffed out a “thank you” as Nellie hung up and hurried to the brig.

******************************************************************

“So,” said Samantha trying to make small talk with a sullen pirate. “How’s your day going?”

The Pirate glared at her. “How do you think it’s going?”

“Um . . . not well.”

“Yeah and how would you feel if your best friend turned on you by stealing your mimes, sinking your ship, and threatening to go after the woman you love?”

“You forgot wishing a “slow and painful death” upon you.”

“Like it makes any difference!”

All of sudden, Nellie appeared. “Nellie!” Samantha exclaimed. “It took you long enough!”

“Yeah, yeah, now how do I bust you out of here?”

Without any warning, the Second Mate jumped out of nowhere and locked Nellie in the brig with them.

“Hey!” said Nellie. “You can’t do that!”

The Second Mate said, “I can and I just did. Now I hope you’ll enjoy this!” He took a lit match and threw it in a barrel of gunpowder. KABOOM! The barrel exploded as the rest of the ship caught on fire.

They could hear the Second Mate’s evil laughter echoing through the chamber as he left them to their fate. The Pirate thought that this would be the end. He believed he was going to die that night, not only as a failure of a Captain for letting his crew get out of hand being locked in his own brig with innocent strangers, and not only as a failure of a friend to the Second Mate, but also as a failure of a man. He would never get his “One Dance” with Marie-Grace and now he was leaving her in the path of a psycho monster like the Second Mate. It was his fault and now Marie-Grace was going to pay the price for it.

But Samantha and Nellie hadn’t yet given up hope. They looked at each other as if to say, who’s going to save us now?

******************************************************************

Logan was leaving the theater when she got the call. “Logan! We need you!”

“Huh? Who, what, when, where, why?” Logan sputtered.

“This is Samantha and we’re having an emergency. You need to come help us immediately!”

“No way, I’m very busy!”

“Doing what?”

“Nothing,” said Logan.

“Logan!”

“Fine, what do you want?”

“Nellie, The French Pirate and I are all locked in the brig of ship that is sinking.”

Logan could hear Nellie in the background, “You forgot to mention flaming! Tell her to hurry up!”

“No way,” said Logan. “You got yourself into this mess you can get yourself out.”

“Logan!” Samantha shouted. “You get yourself on this ship immediately or so help me I’ll. . . ”

“What? To punish me you’ll have to get out of there.”

Samantha said, “Fine, if you’re not going to help us then at least tell Marie-Grace what’s going on. She’ll probably want to know why her pirate won’t be contacting her anytime soon!”

“Okay,” said Logan, “But Samantha?”

“What?”

“If there’s only time to save one of you, then make sure it’s The Pirate. I don’t think I could stand Marie-Grace’s blubbering otherwise.”

“Gee thanks,” said Samantha her voice dripping with sarcasm, “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind!”

******************************************************************

After the show, the Babies sent Marie-Grace home even though she insisted she should stay to help clean everything up. They told her she wouldn’t know where anything goes and would just make a bigger mess so she was free to go for the rest of the evening.

Marie-Grace was hoping to run into The Pirate but he was nowhere to be found so she decided to head home. She was walking down Play Road when she heard a voice behind her say, “Marie-Grace! Just the girl I was hoping to see.”

Marie-Grace spun around. “Oh hey Logan, what do you want?”

“Geesh, does just saying hi automatically mean I want something?”

“Sorry,” said Marie-Grace. “How are you?”

“Cut the chitchat Marie-Grace! There’s an emergency!”

“What? But you just said. . . ”

“Don’t you care that your pirate friend is in danger?”

“WHAT?!!!!”

“Yeah,” said Logan calmly. “Apparently the Second Mate trapped him, Samantha, and Nellie in the brig before taking off with his crew and setting the ship on fire.”

Recovering from her shock, Marie-Grace said, “We have to go rescue them!”

“‘We?’” said Logan.

“You are really just going to leave them there?”

“Yep,” Logan said. “They’re not my problem.”

“I thought you took pride in saving everyone.”

“You’re thinking of Felicity,” Logan commented as she started to leave. “Well good luck, ’cause you’re going to need it!”

“Logan, wait! I need you to help me rescue them!”

“What do you need me for? It should be simply enough.”

“S’il vous plait, help me! I’ve never rescued anyone before, I don’t know how!”

“Okay fine,” Logan said. “Let’s go bust their booties out of pirate jail.” *****************************************************************

The Captain of the French Pirates was reduced to banging his head against the walls of his own brig while Samantha and Nellie chattered on seemingly unaware. “What is wrong with you guys?!!” he cried. “We are about to die, my worst nightmare just came true and yet you guys just talk on and on and on as if you haven’t a care in the world!” 

Before either Samantha or Nellie could respond, two silhouettes entered the hold. It was hard to see for the smoke but The Pirate exclaimed, “Quelle horreur! Ti-Marie, you should not be here!”

“And why not?” said Marie-Grace. “We’re here to save you!”

“Merci, Mais non! I could have figured out a way to get us out of here.”

“Speak for yourself!” Nellie said as she shoved him out of the way. “Now let us out!”

“I’m with Nellie,” said Samantha. “Let us out!”

“How?” asked Marie-Grace.

The Pirate said, “There should be a key of some kind hidden behind the third false panel on the other side of that wall of fire.”

“I don’t see it,” said Marie-Grace squinting through the flames.

“But I do!” said Logan. She used magic to stick her hand through the fire and then reached up the wall directly across from their cell. Logan put the key in the door and unlocked the cell with a resounding clang. “Now was that so hard?”

But Marie-Grace wasn’t listening for she was already melting in The Pirate’s embrace. “J’ai presque perdu vous,” she whispered, her face pressed up against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. “I know.”

She pulled away to look up into his face. Before she could stop herself, Marie-Grace’s finger lovingly traced the scar on his face. He flinched and she tried to pull away, but The Pirate snatched her hand and held it before she could get too far.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” she said.

“I certainly don’t intend to, but accidents do happen especially when-----”

“---you’re a pirate,” Marie-Grace finished. “I know, yet I cannot help but worry----”

“Well, I hate to break up this touching scene,” Nellie interrupted. “But if you haven’t noticed, we’re still standing on a sinking ship!”

Samantha added, “And Pirate, don’t you have a traitorous friend to hunt down?”

The Captain sighed wearily as he released Marie-Grace’s hand. “I know, let’s get you girls to safety then I’ll go figure out what state my crew is in.” 

“No!” said Marie-Grace as they walked away from the burning ship. Her adopted family ran on ahead. “I want to come with you.” 

“Je suis desole Ti-Marie, but it is still too dangerous for us to be seen together and this is something that I need to do alone. Besides, I don’t think all the Mimes are traitors.” He peeked over her shoulder to see Mime #52 who looked up from his notebook and waved. 

But Marie-Grace couldn’t tear her gaze away from The Pirate. She was near hysteria as tears blurred in her eyes. She said, “But what if I never see you again? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi!”

Both of The Pirate’s eyebrows shot up as Marie-Grace’s flustered cheeks burned bright red. Nevertheless, he pulled her close before kissing her fast and furious. It left them both breathless and as soon as it was over he pushed her away and said, “Go, get out of here.”

Marie-Grace backed away slowly, her eyes never leaving his. She stumbled and he made no move to catch her. Instead, the image of her leaving his life forever was seared into his mind.

******************************************************************

The Pirate stood on the dock of Boston Harbor as he and a few remaining mimes watched their ship plummet to a watery grave. The good news was that the Captain had enough loyal mimes remaining to sail a ship but the bad news was that they didn’t have a ship to sail. Suddenly the Captain felt a tugging on his sleeve.

“Yes?” he asked Mime #52. The Mime gestured frantically to an old weathered ship tethered to the dock.

The Pirate grasped his meaning. “That’s ours?”

The Mime nodded as his Captain asked, “But how?” 

Mime #52 shrugged as if to say, does it matter? We’re pirates after all.

The Captain grinned as he rubbed his hands together. “Alright boys, the original plan stands. Let’s go to Quebec. I have a feeling we’re going to find some treasure.”

They did indeed go to Quebec, but what they found wasn’t treasure.

******************************************************************

A week had past and Molly and Emily were preparing to go on an extreme winter camping trip. 

“Sleeping bags?” asked Molly.

“Check,” said Emily crossing it off the list.

“Thermal socks, magical firewood and space heater?”

“Check, check, and check. But Molly, have we even decided where we are going yet?”

“Nope,” said Molly, “Why?”

“No reason, I just had an idea of where we should go and who we should take with us.”

“Tell me!”

“Well,” said Emily, “I was thinking we could go to French Canada and we could bring Samantha, Nellie, the Bitties, and Marie-Grace with us.” 

Molly laughed maniacally, “That’s such a great idea! If Marie-Grace can’t tell us why she can’t go to French Canada then she might as well show us.”

******************************************************************

Marie-Grace was actually very excited to go on her first camping trip with the Playroom people. Everyone else going on the trip had been camping a million times before and they were more than happy to tell Marie-Grace all about their previous catastrophes in the woods. Despite this, Marie-Grace thought it would be a fun adventure. How very wrong she was. Of course, Marie-Grace had no idea of where they were taking her until they arrived.

After the Second Mate took off with half the crew, Marie-Grace wasn’t sure if it was okay for her to see The Pirate or not. She assumed no since he still left her and she was filled with an overwhelming amount of panic when she saw the sign: Bienvenue au Quebec.

“W-what are we doing here?” Marie-Grace asked Molly.

“What do you mean by that?” Molly asked. “We’re going camping in Quebec. Does that bother you?”

“No,” Marie-Grace whispered softly, when in fact it really did.

Strange things kept happening at the campsite in Canada. The Playroom people were struck by lightning, thrown into toxic lakes, stranded in raging blizzards and wildfires, and many other weird events happened while Marie-Grace missed out on the family disasters.

She spent most of the trip hiding in the tent, partially afraid of what PFV’s magical version of nature would do to her if she stepped outside but mostly she was afraid of what would happen to the Captain if any members of his crew found her. Just because the remaining mimes didn’t desert with the Second Mate didn’t mean they approved of their Captain releasing a prison because she was his friend. No, they’d still report him to the Pirate Patrol Police, a system the Pirate King uses to govern his violent and unruly people. They would uphold certain laws that demanded the Captain of the French Pirates pay with his life for breaking his oath to them. Marie-Grace shuddered at the thought; she simply couldn’t bear it if someone happened to him especially if it were her fault.

******************************************************************

Night crept up on the campers like a swarm of silent mimes. A silvery moon sparkled off the newly fallen snow as Samantha, Nellie, Molly, Emily and the Bitties were all lost and miserable in the frozen woods somewhere while Marie-Grace huddled alone in the tent. She saw the warm, inviting golden glow of the campfire outside and suddenly thought that it was ridiculous to freeze to death in here when there was no chance anyone would see her. They were camping in the middle of nowhere during a winter blizzard. If that wasn’t secluded enough then she didn’t know what was.

Tentatively, Marie-Grace poked her head out the tent flap. She looked both directions and seeing no one, decided to step outside. Crouching down beside the fire her sisters had built, Marie-Grace really started to regret wasting time inside the tent while her family had amazing adventures without her.

But hiding in the forest was one mime in particular. He tiptoed around the trees and signaled to his buddies. Recognizing their Captain’s former prisoner, the mimes rushed back to the ship to alert him.

Standing tall and proud at the helm of his ship, The Pirate was thinking they should start to head back to France soon. Thoughts of Marie-Grace tormented him at all hours and he believed some distance might do the problem some good. Then Mime #52 disrupted his thoughts by yanking on his arm. The mime gestured as he acted something out and suddenly The Pirate understood perfectly what he was trying to say.

“Marie-Grace, here?”

The mime responded by nodding vigorously. The Captain flew down the gangplank and darted off into the night.

******************************************************************

Mimes circled the camp as they glared down at Marie-Grace like they were vultures waiting to pounce on a tasty meal. Marie-Grace was blissfully unaware of their presence until she heard a twig snap in the forest behind her.

She spun around and called out in a quaky voice, “W-who’s there?” 

The mimes in the forest glared at each other accusingly. One shoved the other and he fell causing an even bigger ruckus. Marie-Grace strained her eyes to see. “Mimes,” she gasped.

The mime in the brush pile looked up at the mime that pushed him as if to say, now look what you made me do!

The mimes were closing in on her and Marie-Grace panicked. She crawled between a mime’s legs and scurried off into the forest with only one thought resonating through her mind, I have to find The Pirate.

******************************************************************

The Pirate arrived at the camp site with Mime #52 to see the other mimes staring at each other and shrugging their shoulders to say, where did she go?

“Alright guys,” said The Pirate. “What’s going on here?”

The mimes immediately started quarrelling with each other and realizing he wasn’t going to get an answer, the Captain nodded to Mime #52 and they left to go find Marie-Grace.

******************************************************************

Marie-Grace ran through the forest, fear blinding her to everything else. She heard a crunch of footsteps behind her and she suddenly stopped, relieved. “Pirate?” she asked. “Is that you?” 

There was no answer and Marie-Grace stiffened somehow sensing a presence behind her. She felt a sharp pain and briefly cried out as she was rendered unconscious.

“No dearie,” said the Second Mate. “You precious pirate captain isn’t here to save you now.”

******************************************************************

The Pirate and his mime were walking through the forest when they heard a woman cry. They looked at each other and then broke out into a run. They passed Samantha and Nellie who were heading back to camp.

Nellie called out, “Hey! Slow down! Where’s the fire?”

The Pirate didn’t stop running but called over his shoulder, “Marie-Grace is in trouble!”

Samantha and Nellie paused only for a minute before racing to catch up.

The Pirate, Mime # 52, Samantha, and Nellie arrived at The Pirate’s ship to find Marie-Grace bound and gagged beside the Second Mate.

The Pirate drew his sword as he snarled, “Unhand her, you filthy animal.”

“Not so fast!” said the Second Mate drawing his own sword. He held it against Marie-Grace’s throat. “You wouldn’t want me to hurt your little darling, now would you?” 

The Pirate screamed in agony but the Second Mate laughed in delight. His hot breath on Marie-Grace’s neck made her gag especially when he said, “You’re mine, now Ti-Marie.”

With Marie-Grace’s eyes pleading eyes looking up at him, The Pirate lunged forward but the Second Mate pressed the sword farther into Marie-Grace’s skin until a trickle of blood flowing down her neck stopped The Pirate from making any movements. It was a hopeless situation, The Pirate knew. Until . . .

“Hey guys!” said Logan as she walked by. “What’cha doing?”

For those who don’t know Logan, she always carries so many weapons that she is literally a walking time bomb. In a desperate, last minute attempt to free Marie-Grace, The Pirate scooped Logan up and threw her at the Second Mate.

Samantha and Nellie covered their ears as she hit. Kaboom! Logan’s weapons exploded as she bounced off the Second Mate. The Pirate rushed forward into the smoking mass and pulled Marie-Grace to safety. She coughed, sputtered, and choked on the smoke and debris in his arms but at least she was safe from the Second Mate.

Logan stood up and shook herself off. “Surprisingly, that’s not the weirdest thing that’s happened to me today. Hey, where did he go?” The Second Mate was nowhere to be found.

“Are you okay?” The Pirate whispered to Marie-Grace.

Marie-Grace nodded, her eyes watering. “Merci, you always seem to be saving me.”

He smiled at her and was about to reply when his ship started sailing away without him.

“Oh Captain!” said the Second Mate from the helm. “I’m taking your crew and your ship and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”

As long as you leave Marie-Grace alone, I don’t care what you do to me, thought The Pirate. Besides, not all the mimes left. There was one exception. Mime #52 stood by his Captain.

“So what are you going to do now?” Marie-Grace asked The Pirate.

He sighed tiredly. “I’ll have to go dig up some treasure, buy a ship, and a crew. Luckily, I know some guys who might be willing and won’t desert like those mimes did.”

“Come on Marie-Grace!” Samantha called. “It’s time to go home!”

“In a minute!” Marie-Grace called back. To The Pirate she said, “I have to go.”

“I guess this is goodbye then,” said The Pirate.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” She turned to leave.

“Wait!” said The Pirate. He fished something out of his pocket. “I’ve been meaning to return this.”

He held out his hand as Marie-Grace exclaimed, “My necklace! I thought it went down with your ship.”

“No,” said The Pirate. She moved her hair out of the way and he placed the locket around her neck. “I couldn’t allow that to happen. It was the only thing I managed to save.”

******************************************************************

One Week later . . .

The Pirate had just sat down after an exhausting day of treasure hunting and orphan rescuing when Mime #52 burst through the door.

“Do you mind?” said the Captain as he put up his feet and sat back in his chair closing his eyes. If Mime #52 could have shouted he would have but he settled for shaking his captain awake and pulling him through the streets of Paris. He didn’t stop until they arrived at the palace where a ball was being held. The mime mimed being a woman and pointed in the window to where Marie-Grace was standing alone.

“Oh no,” said the Captain. “Pirates do not go to balls.”

Mime #52 frowned.

“I meant I can’t just waltz in there. I need to make an entrance.” He pointed to the stained glass skylight.

Giving his captain a thumbs up, Mime #52 smiled in agreement.

******************************************************************

Marie-Grace sighed dramatically, bored to the verge of tears as she stood on the side lines of this random French ball. The Playroom people are just so weird sometimes, she reflected. If we feel like going to a ball, then let’s just drop in at any old one since they’re all the same whether we are invited or not, she thought angrily, why don’t we all go to a random ball in a random country just for the heck of it? A week had passed since she said farewell to her pirate and already it felt like years had passed. Samantha and Nellie believed they could cheer her up by taking her to a glittering ball in Paris but all it did was make her miss The Pirate more. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Samantha noticed a figure standing on the roof near the stained glass skylight. Mildly curious, she took a closer look and realized it was a mime. What’s he trying to say, she wondered and then she saw The Pirate. Knowing what was about to know, Samantha ran over to Nellie and whispered in her ear. Nellie’s eyes widened as she looked up at the skylight. She nodded and moved into action.

Samantha pushed Marie-Grace out to the center of the ballroom as Nellie cleared out all the extra people. Everyone’s gaze drifted up to the skylight as Marie-Grace looked at them in puzzlement, wondering why she was left alone in the middle of the ballroom floor beneath the skylight.

Crash! And the sounds of shattering glass echoed across the now silent ballroom. The Captain of the French Pirates flew from the skylight to face a stunned Marie-Grace. Standing before him, he only had eyes for Marie-Grace, a vision of beauty and elegance in her historical ball gown and more precious to him than any piece of gold pirates fought for.

“What are you doing here?” she whispered, her throat dry and her heart racing.

“Shh,” he said as he swept down in a gentleman’s bow before her. “Remember what we promised to forget and give me just one dance.”

Suddenly shy, Marie-Grace could only nod and take his hand as he led her across the colorful glass pieces coating the ground. The sounds of their feet crunching on the shards were the only audible sounds before Samantha nodded at the conductor of orchestra to start up the music.

The Pirate encircled Marie-Grace in his arms as they glided across the ballroom floor. By magic, they floated and spun in the air, colorful glass shards rippling around them in a tornado of magic, beauty, wonder, and love. This was nothing like the jigs and reels they had danced to the familiar sea shanties that night on his ship. It was breathtaking and otherworldly because they were together at long last.

Far too soon, the song came to an end. The musicians struck the last cord on their instruments and before The Pirate even realized what he was doing, he kissed Marie-Grace soundly in front of all those people. Then he took off as if being pursued by vicious hounds leaving Marie-Grace alone in the center of the ballroom wondering if that really just happened or if it was just a dream from her own imagination.


End file.
